Human Torch
Background Let's be honest about this. Johnny's early years pretty much sucked. Raised on Long Island, Johnny was always the little brat to his older and talented sister, Sue. They became all each other had when their mother, Mary, was killed in a horrible car accident. Their father, Franklin, became the worst possible person, after blaming himself for Mary's death. His downward spiral culminated in incarceration in the penitentiary for murder. With nowhere else to turn, Johnny and Sue moved to Glenville to live with their aunt. Johnny didn't particularly take to the suburban lifestyle. He had always been a somewhat wild and adventurous kid. With nothing exciting to do, Johnny's life became two things: Girls and Cars. The study of which, well, he excelled in greatly. Girls, too. Though, he did manage to excel a bit further with automobiles due to the fact that they actually make sense. Either way, beyond the cars and the girls, the most adventurous moment of Johnny's teenage years came in the form of a selfless and daring rescue of some friends in a burning building. Well, there is the whole almost possessed by a psychotic demon thing but certain things are just never to be spoken about again. Ever. Following after Sue to the big city, because really the suburbs were cramping his style, Johnny accompanied her on a totally unsanctioned and unauthorized mission into space. Along with Reed "The Brains" Richards and "No Brains" Ben Grimm, the Storm Siblings are all rocked with cosmic radiation. By the time the ship crash lands back on Earth, they all realize that they have been altered and changed in some way. They had been altered to the point of having special powers and abilities. Johnny? Well, let's just say he was on fire. Litera With these new found powers and abilities: Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny became the modern era's first superheroes. A family of superheroes that had come to be known as The Fantastic Four. There are rumors that Johnny coined that name but who knows. Now, while Johnny was all for this superhero and adventurous lifestyle, there was still a need to study themselves and their powers, so the four of them moved into the Baxter Building. Which would grow to become as iconic as the Fantastic Four themselves. As one could probably guess, the life of a publicly recognized superhero comes with a whole slew of problems and perks. Everything from screaming fan girls to Mole Man to time travel gone wrong to even Dr. Doom... the Fantastic Four dealt with it all the best way they knew how: Together. And that is what made them special. And that is also what allowed them to defeat one of the greatest threats to the universe: Galactus. Over the years, the Fantastic Four has grown in popularity, as well as had many adventures. Johnny even getting involved with some of his own shenanigans, as someone of his nature is prone to do. Strangely enough, though, being in the Fantastic Four allows Johnny to be everything that he's ever wanted to be and that's why being a superhero is so important to him. Anyway, they fight a lot of different things. Some on Earth, some from space, some from the Negative Zone, some from New Mexico... the list just goes on and on. And it was always together that the Fantastic Four managed to triumph over their greatest and most powerful adversaries. There was a time, though, when Johnny was on his own. Trapped in a constant maze of who-knows-what and who-knows-where. Unable to do much of anything but wander, Johnny never lost hope that he would one day be reunited with his family. His travels, which seemed like endless circles of confusion, were eventually brought to an end and he found his way out into the world again. Only, the world had changed. Familiar, yes, but there are very distinct differences that Johnny could pick up on. Like how some of the girls were even hotter than he remembered. As news through the superheroic community traveled and things became more clear, Johnny reunited with Sue, Reed and Ben and the Fantastic Four became whole again. Their sense of justice and the pursuit of scientific discovery through outlandish adventures still as prominent as ever. Forever bonded by a freak accident that wasn't an accident at all, The Fantastic Four are prepared to face any and all new challenges that may come their way or befall the new world that they have found themselves in. As a family. Personality Hothead: Perhaps the most defining trait of Johnny Storm is the brash and impulsive nature which is ignited the moment he wakes up every morning. Ready and willing to dive into any fray at the drop of a hat, Johnny can hardly stop himself from jumping the gun or acting purely on impulse. For Johnny, it is always better to act now and don't think later than anything else. Free Spirit: Johnny Storm doesn't have a care in the world or at least that's what he wants everyone to think. He bounces through life rolling with punches and simply making lemonade out of whatever lemons are hurled in his direction. He doesn't take much of anything too seriously until it is too serious to not take serious. Shameless Flirt: Johnny Storm graduated from the Captain Kirk School of Skirt Chasing with Honors. There's a very rare chance that Johnny won't get his flirt on with a female in his immediate vicinity. He's relentless and persistent and he simply can't help himself. It's in his DNA. Attention Whore: Johnny has a deep-rooted, yet shallow, need to be the center of attention. In or out of costume, flame'd on or flame'd off, Johnny is always attempting to garner some limelight or showoff or simply just put all eyes on him. It has happened so much that he doesn't even realize he's doing it. It has become a part of him and there's very little chance of this actually ever going away. On the plus side, it makes him an excellent distraction. Brat: Johnny is still wrought with varying levels of immaturity and thus there are moments that he could come off as something of a brat. He can and will whine about things or pout and sulk, its just something he does. Johnny really likes to get his way and when he doesn't, he acts out. Still, much like a child, he can be distracted with adventure or something pretty. Logs NPC'ed Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-10-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Exchange - A solution has been found, Colony-R-Skrull. Player Logs *2014-05-12 - Midtown Moleman Madness - Maniacal Moleman mastering many mad minions makes mayhem amidst Midtown Manhattan Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available